


Take My Breath Away

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Revenge of the Nerds (Movie)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Ogre's first few months in Lambda-Lambda-Lambda prove to be more interesting than he thought they would be.
Relationships: Lamar/OMC, Ogre/Lamar
Kudos: 2





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was a request from Moonpops23. I got it a really long time ago and posted it a long time ago on ff dot net
> 
> PS: the year is 1986, we'll say about two years after the first movie.
> 
> One more thing, I know that ROTC, technically isn't a fraternity but in the movie they took part in the homecoming carnival so I think they still sorta count.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge of the Nerds or any of it's characters

"Here we are Ogre, your new room." Lewis said with a bright smile as he stood in the door with the ex alpha-beta standing by his side.

Ogre stepped inside with a piece of luggage in each hand. Unfortunately one of the large bags bumped against Lewis, knocking the nerd right off balance for a moment before he managed to catch himself against the door frame. Ogre's eyes went wide as he dropped his bags to help the raven up.

"Are you O-"

"It's alright Ogre," Lewis said waving the other off with a smile, "It was an accident."

Ogre a let out a sigh of relief before turning back to look around the room.

It was bigger than the one he had back at the alpha-beta house, a lot cleaner too. There were two beds and two desks with chairs set up on opposite sides of the room, on either side of the window with blue curtains on the rail.

The bed on the left side of the room was made up perfectly. The bedspread was smoothed out and wrinkle free, the pillows were fluffed and stacked up neatly along with the desk that had everything set up neatly and put in its place. There was a lamp on the bedside table with hundreds of faux crystals dangling down from the cream white lamp shade and three posters up on the wall. One of Cher, another of Patti la Belle and the movie poster for Top Gun in the centre.

"What do you think?" Lewis started as he stepped in after Ogre and went to stand beside the window. "That'll be your bed. Point Dexter, Lamar and Wormser are the only ones with their own rooms. Wormser's working on a new physics project so most of his room is occupied and it's just better if point Dexter has his own room so you'll be sharing with Lamar... You don't mind right?"

Lewis asked after a long pause and Ogre gave a nod. "It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Lewis stared at the jock long and hard, pursing his lips together in a tight line before he finally spoke. "Look Ogre, I know you're not like the other alpha-beta's but Lamar's different. He's still a great person though, he's a tri-lamb and as a tri-lamb we accept him regardless how different he is. Lamar is smart and talented and he worked really hard to help us start the fraternity. So no matter who he chooses to be with, we accept him as our brother. Just like we accept you and I hope you'll do the same."

"I understand." The jock said with a nod and Lewis gave him a small smile as he walked out of the room. "Well, I'll let you get unpacked, Lamar is out with some of the omega mu's to organise the house party we're having in a few weeks so he won't be back till later."

Lewis gave him another smile, though the worry was clear in his eyes. Ogre tried not to take it too personally since he knew the lambda-lambda-lambda accepted him into the fraternity. It's not like they didn't trust him either.

He proved himself at the national fraternity meeting in hawaii, they knew he wouldn't knowingly do anything to betray them. It's just that Lamar Latrell was a sensitive subject and because of this, the tri-lamb's were incredibly protective over him. Ogre may not be the brightest, but even he could understand why.

After all, if Lamar somehow ended up in the alpha-beta house, he wouldn't last a week.

He remembers what coach and the rest of the alpha-beta's used to say about people like him. If the fact that he was black wasn't enough of an issue, Lamar's also gay.

Homosexual.

Burk used to call people like him fags and Stan called them queer, they said that there was something wrong with people like him. That they were committing the highest form of sin. Ogre never really got it, but he never said anything.

He really isn't as dumb as he looks, he knows how the world works. When to keep his mouth shut and when not to.

His parents, well his mom more specifically, never approved of the way he behaved at school and after he went to college, but she bared it if only for his sake.

He was a jerk and a bully, she didn't raise him like that. But it's these things that got him through highschool, got him on the football team and got him a football scholarship into Adams college. So while mrs. Palowaski didn't like the way he acted she understood.

Ogre's dad was never really in the picture, he was in the beginning for the first five years and then he just disappeared. So his mom took care of him and did her best to raise him right.

She was proud of him when he got the scholarship but she didn't like the person he had to be in order to keep it.

Of course he lost his scholarship a few days ago at the national fraternity meeting when the alpha-beta's kicked him out.

See getting kicked out of alpha-beta means getting kicked off the football team and since the only requirement he had for staying in Adams was staying on the football team, Ogre lost his scholarship the moment he walked out the door.

Mrs. Palowaski was disappointed when she found out, but she was still proud of him when she found out what he did. She told him to come home, said that they'd figure out something once he got back but thankfully lambda-lambda-lambda came through for him.

Gilbert and Lewis made a call to U.N Jefferson and told him all about what happened, since U.N had a soft spot for the Adam's chapter of lambda-lambda-lambda he managed to pull a few strings and get Ogre a brand new scholarship so he could stay at school. Of course the requirements for this scholarship were a lot different from the old one.

The tri-lambs have the highest scoring GPA on campus and U.N said that they all have to contribute to maintain those high scores.

That much had Ogre a little worried. He didn't have to get good grades or even show up for class for him to pass every year since the football team basically had full immunity and could get away with almost anything.

He hasn't had to study for anything since highschool so yeah, he was worried, but he wanted to make his mom proud. Show the tri-lambs and U.N that they didn't make a mistake by taking him in and giving him a chance. He just wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

I mean, Ogre wasn't even sure he knew where all his classes were let alone how to pass them.

The jock gave a sigh, taking a moment to look around the room.

Its so clean, Ogre shuffled around awkwardly in the room and stared down at his things almost scared that if he touched them they might explode and ruin everything.

God, this is going to be a long year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't see Lamar until the next morning.

The third time around, that is.

Ogre was sort of drifting in and out of consciousness every time he heard the door open.

The first time was around six o'clock, his eyes were refusing to cooperate and sleep wouldn't let him go, but he guessed that the figure moving around the room must have been Lamar. He almost felt like the other had stared at him for a few moments, briefly feeling eyes burn into him as he drifted off back to sleep.

It was six o'clock, he hasn't gotten up that early since highschool and he isn't planning on doing that again anytime soon.

The second time was two hours later at eight, still way too early to be awake, but this time he could see colours bright colours moving around the room while a voice hummed a tune as it moved from one side to the other.

Ogre thought he heard Wormser speak in the doorway, something about a work out, Ogre was still too out of it to pay attention.

Now he's a little more conscious.

Ogre flinched back against the bright light that burned his eyes when he tried to open them, cursing softly in his head as he wondered why the hell the curtains were open when he heard shuffling somewhere in the room.

It sounded like books being stacked and a voice humming that same tune as it was about an hour earlier.

Ogre slowly forced his eyes open lifting his arm to block out the bright morning light as he tried to see exactly who it was that decided to wake him up before noon. The jock's eyes slowly cleared and he peered through his fingers to see Lamar standing by his desk as he packed some books into his back pack.

Ogre paused, for a moment not sure what to do as he stared at the other's back. He's spent a little time around the tri-lambs at the national fraternity meeting and he got to hang around the others the day before, but he's never been forced to be alone with any of the tri-lambs.

They accepted him but it was still a little awkward, I mean it's only been a few days since the meeting in Hawaii. Things were bound to be a little uncomfortable in the beginning. There were always two or three tri-lambs around so there were never any awkward silences or pauses because none of them were really sure how to behave around Ogre.

Lewis was the only exception, but then again Lewis could get along with anyone as long as they gave him a chance.

The night before, Ogre sort of drifted around between sitting on the couch with Booger and Takashi and trying, but failing to keep up with the conversation Lewis, Gilbert and Wormser had going about aerodynamics. It was fine since one of them would pick up a conversation and he could sort of just watch nod and grunt occasionally.

But he hasn't been alone with any of them yet and since his new room mate didn't get back till after Ogre passed out in his bed, they haven't even spoken since Hawaii and that meeting was brief at best.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that a loud yawn suddenly escaped his mouth and the other froze across the room.

Lamar slowly turned back to look at the once vacant bed momentarily looking like a deer caught in headlights when his eyes locked with Ogre's for a moment before the tri-lamb seemed to take a deep breath and gave a small smile as he spoke sounding a lot more cheerful than Ogre is sure he probably felt.

"Good morning sleepy head, did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Uh..." Ogre cleared his throat when it came out sounding much rougher than normal as he let his arm fall back on the bed, giving a slight wince as the sun's rays filled his eyes. "Ughm, yeah I slept fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you moved in yesterday but you seemed to have settled in pretty well." Lamar said as his smile grew a little more, "Booger says you make a great poker partner."

Ogre gave a snort at that. He's terrible at poker, always has been. The only reason Booger probably liked him is cause he could loose without getting any bad card tips like Takashi. Funny thing is, no matter how Booger tried to spin it, Takashi still won.

"Well, you should probably get up now." Lamar said as he turned back towards his bag, "If you don't have any morning classes then you can just hang around here until you do but Lewis likes to encourage us to all go to the library at least twice a week."

"I... I'm not sure-" Ogre paused mid sentence, not sure how to phrase this question.

At alpha-beta, you never ask for help. You just tell someone to do something and they do it. There's no such thing as asking. You take, you command, you order that's how the coach taught them to do things.

If you want food, get someone else to make get it. If you need an assignment get a nerd to do it for you. Same applied for anything else he ever needed. Asking for help with anything equals weakness, you need to take what you want.

But somehow, Ogre knew that wouldn't fly with the tri-lambs.

He needs help and now he's not sure how to ask for it.

The night before he'd been too concerned with fitting in and to get rid of the awkwardness to ask any questions of his own. So he didn't say anything, he tried figuring out his lecture schedule the night before but he didn't get very far.

He knew were all the buildings were, living for two years on campus it would be hard not to, but there were so many of them all with different times and Ogre got confused.

"Ogre?" Lamar asked as he turned back with a questioning tilt of his head and Ogre took a deep breath as he spoke.

"I can't-... I need some help."

Lamar blinked in surprise as he stepped forward, "Help with what?"

The jock reached over towards the stapled pages still lying on the bedside table before moving to sit up straight on the bed as he stretched the pages out towards Lamar. The sheets that were wrapped around him slid down to his waist exposing his chest and Ogre scratched his head for a moment.

"Your schedule?" Lamar asked and he blinked again before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked up at his room mate. "Ogre haven't you been going to any of your classes...at all..."

Lamar's words died away in his throat and his eyes went wide as he stared at Ogre, while the other looked around himself to see what was wrong but he couldn't see anything so he just frowned back.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, nothing." Lamar said as his gaze snapped back down to the pages in his hands. Ogre's face twisted in confusion but he didn't ask as Lamar started going through his pages, "This doesn't look too bad, I can help you work out your schedule, but you'll need to go take a shower. From what I can see you have a class in an hour so you'd better get moving. I should be done once your finished,"

"Oh O.K." Ogre gave a nod as he slipped out of bed while Lamar went over to sit on his own as he kept staring at the pages. The jock paused for a moment and his lips pursed together in a tight line until he finally blurted out.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Ogre." Lamar said with a smile as he looked up only for his eyes to snap back down to the schedule making Ogre frown all over again.

Is there something on his face?

"Ughm, off you go. Shower for class." Lamar waved him off still not looking up and Ogre just gave a shrug as he grabbed a towel and toiletries before leaving the room.

That's weird, but then again, everyone in lambda-lambda-lambda's a little weird. It's just something he'll have to get used to.

Ogre took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and untangled his hair from it's usual morning mess. The jock paused for a moment as he ran a hand across his face to feel the prickly stubble on his skin and decided that a quick shave wouldn't hurt. Back at alpha-beta he wouldn't even bother but the lambda's we're always so neat and tidy.

Their clothes were horribly nerdy and uptight, but they always looked so clean, except for Booger but that's a different situation entirely. He really wanted to fit in, if only so things didn't get too awkward.

So he shaved and got cleaned up.

When he got back to the room, Lamar was sitting on his own bed, with a magic marker in one hand and Ogre's class schedule in the other.

The jock was surprised to find that his bed was already made and there were some clothes laid out on top of it.

What surprised him the most was how neat it all looked, seriously he's never had a bed that looked that good.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked out some clothes for you to wear." Lamar said not even bothering to look up once, seeming to be much too distracted with the sheets in his hand. "Your first class is in twenty minutes so you don't have much time."

"Uh, thank you." Ogre said. And Lamar looked up with a smile before it quickly fell as his eyes went back down to the pages, "oh uhm, don't mention it."

Ogre walked across the room towards his bed and Lamar immediately got up to leave, "I'll let you get dressed. Once you're finished come downstairs and I'll explain your schedule."

"Uh... Lamar." Ogre started uncertainly, the other paused turning around to face him but Ogre could tell that Lamar wasn't looking directly at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no no Ogre you haven't done anything wrong I just," Lamar quickly said in a rush before taking a moment to take a deep breath and finally made eye contact with the jock for the first time since he woke up in the room as he tried for a smile. "I'm just not used to sharing a room with anyone. There aren't a lot of guys that are willing to share with someone who's... Well, gay. I was a little surprised when Lewis told me that you moved in here."

There was a moment of hesitation, right before Lamar said the word "gay". Not like Lamar was ashamed of the word or even himself, more like he wasn't sure how Ogre would react to that word.

But the jock just shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Lamar asked as he stared at Ogre for a moment his eyes searching for something. "I really wouldn't be offended if you felt uncomfortable-"

"I'm sure." Ogre said absently as he turned towards the his bed to lift up the shirt Lamar picked out for him. "I mean its not like you're gonna try and fuck me or anything just cause you have a thing for dicks."

And right then Ogre cringed at his own words. He really needs to learn to think before he speaks. From what he could tell, none of the tri-lambs ever cursed, well I mean except for Booger, but again that's another situation entirely.

Plus what he said was kind of offensive, even he could understand that. The jock turned back, ready to apologise for what he said when he stopped to see Lamar giving him the first real actual smile he's gotten since he woke up that morning.

"Uh..."

Lamar's head gave a tilt to the side, "No, it doesn't." The tri-lamb shook his head as he turned to leave the room. "Finish up. If you hurry there might still be breakfast left if Booger hasn't finished it all."

"O.K."

Lamar closed the door behind him and Ogre frowned, not sure what to make of the episode at all before he just turned back to his clothes and started to get dressed.

He can figure out the tri-lambs later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed and things were going well, all things considered.

He managed to get to most of his classes in time without getting lost too many times. He was late for one class, but luckily the lecturer didn't seem to be the type that paid attention to anything other than his own voice.

He was fitting in well with the tri-lambs and managed to remember all their names without resorting to referring to any of them as four eyes or the nerd with frizzy hair.

The work load was tough though and Ogre suddenly found himself yearning for his days in alpha-beta when he could just force some random fresh man or nerd to do it for him. But thankfully the nerd's in lambda-lambda-lambda were willing to help him out. They wouldn't do the work for him but they helped him do it himself.

Lewis likes to say, "Give a man a fish and he eats for a day, but teach a man to fish and he eats for a life-time. The same thing applies to homework, assignments, mechanical repairs and... girls."

The room would erupt in giggles whenever Lewis said that last part and Ogre would just snort in amusement. They're such dorks, but... In a good way.

The tri-lambs were growing on him a little bit more every day and Ogre was starting to feel more at home in lambda-lambda-lambda than he ever did at alpha-beta.

Even his new room mate was growing on him.

Lamar is nice.

Friendly and confident. He was incredibly patient when helping Ogre figure out his course work or helping him study for a test and he didn't mind too much when the jock cursed or got frustrated when he just didn't get it.

He's a good person, Ogre doesn't know anyone that wouldn't like Lamar if they just gave him a chance.

Those were Ogre's thoughts as he walked down the stairs, staring at the text book in his hands in confusion as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

Takashi was cooking something on the stove, whatever it was smelled good and made Ogre's stomach growl prompting Takashi to turn around and give the jock a warm smile.

"Ah, Ogre. Dinner will be ready soon." Ogre just gave a nod as he looked around the room. Lewis was sitting at the table, tinkering with his robot as Gilbert sat on the other side reading the paper. Booger lay sprawled out over the couch as he stared at the tv, while Point Dexter and Wormser played chess on another couch in the living room.

The rest of the tri-lambs were spread across the house all busy with some manner of distraction.

"Where's Lamar?"

Lewis looked up at Ogre and shrugged, "He went out, I'm not sure where."

"Maybe he's with the mu's again." Gilbert said looking up from the paper for a moment when Wormser suddenly spoke with a wicked grin on his face.

"No, he's not with the mu's. Lamar went out on a date."

Ogre blinked in surprise while Takashi made an "oooh" that only sounded a little awkward in his accent.

"A date?"

"Yup." Wormser said with a nod as he moved a chess piece while Lewis frowned.

"I thought Lamar and Sam broke up?"

"They did, this guy's new." Wormser said as he waited for Point Dexter to move.

Ogre's frown deepened, "Who's Sam?"

"A douchebag," Booger said as he shifted on the couch but didn't lift his gaze from the tv, "They broke up though so he doesn't matter. Who's the new guy?"

"I betcha you can't guess." Wormser said as he looked up at the crowd in the kitchen, while Gilbert's head gave a tilt as he looked up at Ogre.

"Hey Ogre, do you need some help?"

The jock blinked, only just remembering the book in his hands, "Oh yeah, I don't really get this part."

"Sit down. Lewis and I can have a look." Gilbert smiled as he set his paper down while Lewis set his tools aside as well. Ogre sat down in the vacant seat near the end and Lewis leaned forward so he could get a look at the textbook even as he spoke.

"I guess, Micheal Mancini from alpha phi delta. Betty told me that one of her friends said he's gay."

"Oh, he's nice." Takashi said with a glance over his shoulder before reaching out to stir another pot.

Ogre pursed his lips together but didn't say a word.

"No way," Gilbert said as he read through the two pages in front of him before turning to the next one. "It's gotta be Chris Mayfield from kappa phi beta."

"He's also nice."

"Andy Crossburn, beta sigma kappa." Point Dexter said as he carefully moved his knight.

Wormser's grin grew even wider, "Nope."

Takashi looked back over his shoulder with a frown, "Then who, Wormser?"

"Pete Masters from ROTC."

Ogre looked back at the boy on the couch in surprise, "The army reserves?"

"No way." Booger said finally tearing his eyes away from the television, "That guy's an even bigger douchebag than Sam."

Wormser rolled his eyes, "You think everyone in the reserves is a bigger douchebag than Sam. You haven't even talked to him yet."

Booger sat up a little more, "Have you?"

"No," the boy paused for a moment in thought before moving his king, "But Lamar really likes him, so he can't be that bad."

"Translation; he probably is a douchebag but Lamar needs to get laid so we'll let it slide for now."

"Booger! That is very rude." Takashi scolded from the kitchen but Booger just waved him off. "Relax will ya."

Lewis glared at Booger, "C'mon Booger, you know how Lamar feels about that. Don't push any buttons that shouldn't be touched."

"What I mean is, Lamar could do better." Booger said as he focused back on the tv, "It's not normal for an army guy to hang around someone like him. I'm just saying we should keep an eye on him, that's all."

Gilbert looked up at that while Ogre sat silently listening to the whole thing.

Lamar never mentioned that he was dating to him, Lamar never even said anything about someone he might like. But then again, Wormser knew and Wormser is much closer to Lamar than Ogre is plus they've only known each other for a week so it isn't really that big of a deal right?

No it doesn't matter and it's not like it bothered him really, it was just surprising is all.

"I think Booger has a point."

Lewis looked up with a frown, "Gilbert."

"Oh come on Lewis, don't pretend like you aren't thinking it too." Gilbert said as he put Ogre's textbook down on the table, "What if that Pete guy gets Lamar in trouble or hurt, we should look out for him."

"I guess." Lewis said with a frown as he pulled the book closer, "But we're not invading his privacy. I don't want another Sam incident again but if Lamar tells us to back off then we will. Agreed?"

The room echoed with grunts and mumbles of agreement and Ogre just nodded.

Incredibly protective, Lamar didn't know that they talked about him like this every time he was out of sight but the tri-lambs worried about him more than he could possibly know.

And Ogre gets it.

Lamar is a nice person and it really isn't fair how some people treat him because of how... Because of who he is.

It's because of this that the tri-lambs look out for him, why they were so incredibly protective and also why Ogre convinced himself was the reason that he didn't go to sleep when the rest of the house did later that night but instead chose to wait up till midnight.

That and maybe just a tinge of curiosity.

He's never met, or at least spoken, to someone who was gay before so Ogre wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting when Lamar got home that night.

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't what he saw when he looked out the window of the darkened room.

Their room overlooked the front yard so when the sound of a motor stopping up front softly rumbled through the air Ogre got up out of bed and peaked through the window, careful not to be seen as he looked down below.

There was nothing at first.

He could see two figures seated in the front of a blue pick up truck but couldn't make out much else until the passenger door suddenly opened.

Ogre wondered what kind of guy Pete was. Whether he was just normal or as... Expressive as Lamar. If he's on the ROTC program then he should be your standard military brat. But like Booger said, it's not exactly normal for a military guy to hang around much less date someone like Lamar.

What did Lamar even see in him? How did they meet?

These we're all questions Ogre wanted answers to not really because they mattered but because it was a situation that he's never personally been exposed to.

The rest of the tri-lambs seemed pretty comfortable talking about Lamar's love life though, regardless of the fact that none of them were gay. Maybe they're just used to it.

Maybe Lamar's dated plenty of guys before this Pete guy or even Sam, whoever he is.

Lamar stepped out and shut the door behind him. Ogre briefly expected the driver to get out as well but then Lamar leaned down into the window before he pulled back out with a bright smile. The truck pulled out of its parking spot and drove away while Lamar just turned back and headed for the front door.

Ogre quickly ducked into bed and shut his eyes in an effort to pretend to be asleep but it didn't seem like Lamar really noticed anyway.

The tri-lamb came bouncing into the room, softly humming that same tune that Ogre heard him singing a week ago.

He's still pretty curious though, so maybe he'll ask Lamar later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks went by and Ogre still hadn't asked.

Although in his defence he's been a little busy as of late.

Classes were getting a little easier as he finally got settled in but the assignments were still taking up most of his time. Lamar still helped him whenever he got the chance but for the most part they were both busy.

Ogre started going back to the gym.

Before he got kicked out of alpha-beta, Ogre used to work out in the campus gym all the time with Stan and the others. But after Hawaii he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to go in let alone lift some weights.

But all that studying has been weighing him down, he needed to burn off some energy in a way that homework wouldn't be able to so he went to the campus gym. Fully expecting to get kicked out, but surprisingly enough that didn't happen.

The dean's been hard at work since Lambda-lambda-lambda took over the greek council a year back and now facilities that used to be exclusively alpha-beta territory was officially open to the whole campus.

When Ogre walked in he saw college kids from all over campus walking around without a care in the world. Unfortunately when he headed towards the weight room he ran into Stan and Burk.

They didn't do anything of course, Burk glared at him while Stan just ignored him completely. Since the coach got fired it seemed as if the alpha-beta's lost most of the bark from their bite so they didn't cause much trouble anymore.

Then Ogre got a haircut.

His hair was a mess before and he knew it, but when even Booger started poking fun at him he knew he had a problem. Although, it was less of a hair cut and more of a weed wacker job to get all that chaos under control. It was still a little long but the strands were smoother, less of a tangled mess.

Lamar, on the other hand, has been busy arranging the house party that's set to happen in a few weeks with the mu's on most nights and then busy with Pete on others.

They've had six dates so far.

Every other night for the passed two weeks.

Despite being busy, Ogre's still managed to keep count. Not that he was doing it on purpose, it's just that they share the same room. It would be hard not to notice Lamar coming home late every other night.

Lamar always seemed happier when he came back. He smiled more than usual whenever Ogre saw him in the mornings and he'd always be humming that song whenever he was distracted with something else.

Just like he is right now.

Ogre glanced back at Lamar from his desk on his side of the room while the tri-lamb sat on his own bed. There were were books scattered around him, Lamar has advanced chem so the tri-lamb had more than enough reason to be completely absorbed in his work.

But Ogre knew he wasn't all there.

Lamar was humming that song again and Ogre's pretty sure that Lamar only hums it when he's thinking about Pete. Wormser always grinned at Lamar whenever he started humming that tune before nudging Takashi or Lewis while Booger frowned with concern.

They all knew it, it wasn't hard to guess.

Especially with how Lamar's eyes would always get distant and he'd go all weird like he was operating on autopilot, before he smiled once he snapped out of it.

It's kind of obvious.

Ogre frowned as he looked back down at his business studies homework, he really isn't in the mood for this right now. If he were back in alpha-beta, Stan and Burk would probably be having some kind of party right about now.

There'd be beer and girls. Girls who's names he wouldn't even remember in the morning but that never seemed to matter since he'd always just get back up the next day and do it all over again. Sometimes he misses it, the feeling of being out of it about sixty percent of the time. The other forty percent being spent on adrenaline highs during football practice and games.

But these days he's actually come to like the feeling of being sober. Hangovers aren't exactly fun and it felt good being able to think clearly for more than just a few hours a day. Since moving in with the tri-lambs Ogre's learnt that you don't necessarily have to be drunk to have fun.

And the tri-lambs really did have lots of fun, it was a little dorky sometimes, what with the chess games and the star trek marathons but they did a lot more than just that. They went to parties and had prank wars with some of the other fraternities and actually went out every other friday night. Best part is that Lambda-lambda-lambda didn't care what anyone thought about them. It was never about showing off or building some sort of false reputation, the only intentions they had was to have fun and they did. Without getting shit-faced to do it.

Of course Booger always made sure that they got high at least once in a while.

Ogre gave a snort at that.

No, he doesn't really miss the drunk as all hell portion of the alpha-beta lifestyle but he does miss some of the other perks.

It's been weeks, literally weeks since the last time that Ogre got laid.

About two days before Hawaii and Ogre was starting to get a little frustrated.

Hitting the campus gym only helped so much and studying didn't really distract him much.

In alpha-beta girls practically fell into his lap on command, it was easy. They were the main fraternity on campus after all, but the tri-lambs didn't really seem to have the same perks despite being the new main frat on campus.

Lewis was still going steady with Betty, the same went for Gilbert and Judy. Takashi seemed to be... Well, awkward around girls but even he had a girl he was interested in. Booger's been hanging around one of the pi's lately, Wormser's thirteen so... Nuff said. Point Dexter isn't exactly the dating type and now Lamar has a boyfriend.

It seems as though he's the only one not dating and without a single excuse as to why not. It just seems like so much hard work actually going up to a girl and asking her out, especially since all he really wants is to get laid right now. He doesn't really want a girlfriend, he's just kinda horny.

Ogre glared down at his work, frustration building up in his brow when Lamar started humming all over again.

The jock looked back to see that distant look in the tri-lambs eyes again. He was looking at his books but at the same time he wasn't really looking. Lamar twirled the pencil in his hand around a few times before looking up to stare into nothing as he lifted the pencil up and pushed the end blunt against his lips. Toying with the pencil against his lips while his eyes glazed over slightly Ogre couldn't help but focus on the tri-lambs mouth and he licked his own when he suddenly caught his train of thought and quickly looked away.

Warmth began to rush up to his cheeks and the jock almost groaned in frustration, mentally slapping himself when he realised exactly what he was thinking about Lamar of all people.

He seriously needs to get laid.

Giving his homework one more look, Ogre knew he wasn't going to get anything done so instead he turned back in his chair a bit instead.

"Hey, Lamar?"

The tri-lamb's eyes instantly cleared and he stopped humming, his dark eyes snapped up in surprise and he almost seemed to let out a soft sigh when he looked up at the jock. Almost like he'd forgotten that Ogre was still there.

"Ughm," Lamar started clearing his throat a little as he folded one leg beneath himself while the other stayed hanging over the side. He was wearing loose sweats, something Ogre has learnt that Lamar only ever wore when he was in the dorm and would never allow himself to be seen in public in. "Yes, Ogre?"

"Can I ask you something? Something private."

Lamar blinked in surprise, "I guess that depends on how private the question is."

Ogre paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to ask exactly what he wanted to know. It was silent for a moment until Ogre just decided to blurt it out. Lamar didn't usually get upset with him and when he did say something a little inappropriate in front of the others Lamar would usually just calmly explain that what he said was wrong.

Besides, it's just the two of them, it won't be so bad right?

"What's it like dating a guy?"

Lamar's eyebrows shot up at that and he looked taken back, the tri-lamb looked away for a moment before he looked up again and asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

Ogre shrugged, "I'm just curious I guess... Not like curious like _'that'_ I just mean-"

"I know what you mean." Lamar interrupted with a small smile before taking a deep breath as he spoke. "I guess... I don't really think it's all that different from dating a girl. I mean, straight relationships aren't all the same. People just work differently regardless of who they're dating I think. I've never dated a girl before but I'm guessing that it's more or less the same... Except maybe, people don't stare and whisper as much when you hold your girlfriend's hand."

That last part was said quietly and Ogre wanted to apologise when he saw the hurt flash across Lamar's eyes when the tri-lamb just shook his head and offered him another smile. "Anyway, it all depends on who you're dating. No two relationships are ever really the same."

"O.K." Ogre said with a nod briefly biting his lip when he asked again, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Wormser says you have a boyfriend. What's it like with him?"

Lamar's eyes went wide before he let out a heavy sigh, "Wormser."

The tri-lamb shifted a bit on the bed, pulling up the shoulder of his over sized shirt when it slipped off and Ogre couldn't help but let his eyes track the movement as the grey material slipped over dark brown skin before he cleared his throat and shifted in his own seat.

"Do the others know?" Lamar finally asked and Ogre looked back up at his dorm mate with a nod making the other roll his eyes before he spoke.

"Pete is... He's a little rough around the edges... But, I like him. He treats me nice and I like our dates so I guess our relationship is normal enough, well as normal as a relationship like this could be. He's strong and handsome... A little intense." Ogre frowned at Lamar's tone on the last part while Lamar continued with his head tilting a bit to the side, "But like I said he's just rough around the edges. Military brat and all, I guess that's to be expected."

Ogre moved his chair back a bit, "How'd you meet him, in the first place?"

Lamar shook his head as he let out a deep breath, "After the homecoming carnival two years back, he came and asked me about the throw I did for the games. We talked but... I was with someone else at the time so nothing happened till a few months back."

"Sam?" Ogre blurted out before he could stop himself and Lamar's head snapped up in shock before he gave another sigh.

"Yeah, Sam."

"What ha-"

"Ogre please don't ask me about that O.K?" Lamar said in a flat tone that let Ogre know that he was pushing at a boundary that shouldn't be pushed. "Besides, I'm seeing Pete now and Pete is different."

"How's he different?"

Lamar looked Ogre right in the eye as he spoke, "He wouldn't hurt me."

A thought came to Ogre's mind just then, that Lamar was maybe being just a little bit naïve.

They've only been seeing each other for a few months after all and if gay relationships really are just like straight ones then making a statement like "he wouldn't hurt me" after knowing someone for that long was being a little optimistic.

But Lamar really seemed to like this guy and Lamar is one of the nicest people Ogre has met. Like Wormser said, Lamar likes him so he couldn't be that bad right?

But Lamar liked Sam too, whoever that douchebag was, and now Lamar won't talk about him.

Ogre just took a deep breath and gave another nod. He's not like Booger after all, he knows when not to push. If Lamar says that Pete's a good guy then he'll take the tri-lambs word for it.

Somewhere in the back of Ogre's mind he wondered when he suddenly cared about who Lamar dated and why, but then he remembered that he's a tri-lamb now and like Lewis said they're brothers. So feeling a little protective over Lamar isn't all that weird right?

But there is one other thing he's been wondering about, if only a bit vaguely.

"Can I ask you something else? It's not about you know." Ogre made a vague gesture with his hand and Lamar understood that the jock was referring to Sam so he smiled.

"Sure."

"What's gay sex like?"

Lamar's jaw dropped, both at the question and how completely oblivious Ogre seemed when he asked it. The tri-lamb blinked several times and Ogre briefly wondered if he might have gone a bit too far with that one. He was about to apologise again when there was a knock on the door that saved both of them.

"Hello, Lamar?" The door opened just a bit before it went wider to reveal Judy.

"There you are." The girl gave a smile as she stepped into the room but paused to blink at Ogre for a moment before offering him a smile as well. "Oh, hi Ogre."

"Hi." Ogre said with a slight wave and Judy just smiled back before walking over to Lamar's bed. It was a little awkward, but then again he hasn't really hung around the mu's much so that was bound to be a little weird.

"Hey Judy." Lamar said, seeming to have recovered from the little shock that Ogre put him through as he smiled up at the girl, "What's up?"

Judy gave an exasperated sigh, "I know you're busy but we were doing the decorations for the house party today and Clara decided to paint everything black."

Lamar shot off the bed, "What? Why?!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "She said its to match the aura of her tortured soul or something and now it all looks terrible. Ann is freaking out because Clara even dipped the plastic roses in the paint. It's like we're having a funeral or something."

Lamar gaped and his eyes went wide before taking a deep breath. The tri-lamb looked down at his books for a moment, "O.K. O.K we can make this work." Lamar said turning back towards the closet as he spoke, "Just let me change and I'll be down in a minute."

"O.K." Judy said as she turned and left the room but not before giving Ogre a wave as she went, "Bye, Ogre."

"Bye." The door closed and Ogre turned back towards Lamar when the tri-lamb suddenly yanked off his shirt and he quickly turned back towards his desk.

It took a few days to figure out, but apparently the reason why Lamar couldn't make eye contact with him that first morning he moved in was because Ogre was shirtless. It shouldn't really be a big deal and Ogre told Lamar as much when he figured it out, because again just cause Lamar's into dicks doesn't mean he's automatically after Ogre's dick. But apparently the tri-lamb felt a little awkward about it for some reason that Ogre unfortunately still hasn't figured out, so they tried to avoid getting undressed in front of one another.

The only time that this ever happened was when there was an emergency and they really couldn't worry about whatever modesty issues Lamar was having.

Lamar would usually be way too distracted to notice anything anyway.

Ogre bit his bottom lip as he faintly heard the ruffeling of material as Lamar went through the closet for something to wear. Really, he should probably leave and give his room mate some privacy but apparently Lamar was a little too preoccupied to notice that he was still there.

The loud thud of shoes hit the floor and Ogre let curiosity get the better of him as he turned his head just a bit to glance back at the other and for some reason...

He blushed.

Lamar was putting on his jeans and Ogre watched as he slipped the sky blue material up his legs.

Lamar works out and it shows. He's not overly athletic or built like Ogre is but he was lean. There were faint lines under his dark skin that stretched over the muscle in his arms and chest. He didn't have a six pack or anything like that but his waist was slim and toned. He had strong legs without a single hair in sight, again not bulky like Ogre was more athletic.

It kind of reminded Ogre of a girl he slept with a long time ago. She was on the track team and had legs just like Lamar's, they'd wrapped around his waist like a vice when he fucked her into a wall.

Ogre didn't realise when he licked lips as he shifted a bit more in his seat while his eyes went up with the waistband of Lamar's jeans and he found his gaze stuck on his ass.

Lamar never answered his question.

What's gay sex like?

Of course now Ogre realises that the question was a bit inappropriate but he'd just been vaguely wondering about it before.

Now he's actually thinking about it.

I mean, gay guys stick it in there right? That's not really all that different from doing it with a girl.

Ogre's had anal sex with a girl, a few girls actually.

It wasn't fun at all.

Not cause it didn't feel good at the time because it really felt great, problem is that the girls didn't really seem to enjoy it and that's always a turn off.

You know, faking it.

It's not really appealing fucking someone who's really just doing it for the sake of getting it over and done with. What's the point in that?

Ogre honestly can't get off knowing that whoever he did it with wasn't getting off either, all that does is leave his ego bruised and battered in a big way.

Yes, he usually didn't remember the girls he slept with but that doesn't mean he doesn't remember the sex itself. He has a bit of an ego when it comes to sex, so what of it? It just made him try harder to please whoever he was with so it's not a bad thing right?

As Ogre's head gave a tilt and he continued to stare at Lamar his mind wandered, because again, the tri-lamb never answered his question and now Ogre is genuinely curious.

What would it take to get another guy off? What would it take to get Lamar off? Would he even let Ogre do it with him and if so; how strong would Lamar's legs feel wrapped around his waist.

At that thought Ogre felt a twitch that immediately made him snap out of his thoughts and he quickly turned back to face his books. His face flared with heat as he mentally kicked his own ass for letting his mind get that far.

He really, really needs to get laid.

As Lamar finished getting dressed Ogre tried to think of everything and anything that would prevent him from thinking about his room mate when the closet door closed and Lamar rushed right across the room. Grabbing his back pack on his way out.

"See you later, Ogre." The tri-lamb paused in the door and glanced back at the jock not fully meeting his eyes, "We'll talk about... Your question later, O.K?"

"No, no it's fine." Ogre said quickly as he felt his blush turn another shade darker. "I was just asking cause... I dunno. It's not important we don't have to talk about it."

Ogre doesn't think knowing how it worked would be a very good idea right now. Not with his imagination suddenly improving the way it did.

Lamar almost seemed to let out a sigh of relief, "O.K well, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

The door closed and Ogre slumped back into his seat, before looking down at the slight bulge in his jeans and letting out a groan of frustration.

"What the fuck."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That friday night at one am, which was really one am saturday morning Ogre stumbled into bed. Tired, annoyed and wishing that he could somehow find a way to kick his own ass.

The jock moved his hands away from his face since the smell of soap is still too strong and let them rest by his sides instead. The smell was another reminder of how fucked up he really is and Ogre already had the memory to taunt him instead, there's no need to add fuel to the fire.

The jock turned over onto his back and glanced over at Lamar's bed, it was empty.

Lamar is out with Pete again, friday night after all, why shouldn't he go out with his boyfriend?

For some reason Ogre still glared at the bed and that made him feel worse since it isn't Lamar's fault that he's suddenly gone insane.

Delta gamma had a party and Lambda-Lambda-Lambda got an invite so all of Lambda-Lambda-Lambda went. Unfortunately Lamar had a date with Pete so he couldn't go. It's not a big deal, he's Lamar's boyfriend. Of course Lamar would want to see him instead of going to a sorority party, but Ogre couldn't help but feel bitter at that fact. Even though he has no right to be.

Hell, Wormser didn't seem bothered by the fact that Lamar would rather go out with Pete and Wormser was much closer to Lamar than Ogre was, but still.

It irked him.

Irked him so much that he couldn't stop thinking about Lamar all night. Not that he's been thinking about much else lately anyway.

Oh how he misses the days of being so shit-faced that he could barely even think at all. Sometimes being sober is such a pain.

He got a little distraction, around eleven o'clock when one of the delta gamma's started hitting on him. She was pretty.

Long legs and blonde hair.

Her name was Liz.

She smiled at him and touched his arm, all in a way that Ogre knew that she was probably just looking to hook up with someone and at first Ogre had been relieved since he really needed to get laid.

But then when they went up to her room and started making out Ogre didn't feel completely right about it. They fucked on one of the single beds in the dark room, she moaned and keened and said his name but Ogre wasn't as into it as he should have been so he left as soon as it was over. She smiled at him and gave him her number and Ogre forced a smile back at her before getting the heck out of there.

The other tri-lambs stayed longer, Ogre went back to the house and took a shower trying to think through exactly why he wasn't into Liz and why the whole ordeal felt like such a chore when it should have been quite the opposite.

Although he already knew what the problem is.

The problem is he couldn't stop thinking about Lamar.

Lamar's been on his mind a lot lately and seriously Ogre couldn't figure out why. To make things worse, since the last time he saw Lamar get dressed, it's been hard trying not to stare at Lamar whenever his roommate wasn't looking. And every time he did, his mind would wander and give a turn and suddenly he'd have to look away, praying that no one else noticed how flustered he'd suddenly get or the reason for his frustration.

A few hours ago, Ogre had managed to chalk it up to him just being super horny. Why else would he be thinking of Lamar that way?

I mean, Frederick Walter Palowaski isn't gay.

At least he doesn't think he is. He's never been interested in guys like that so why suddenly start now? Because he was severely horny that's why. Lamar Latrell is gay which basically made him the closest thing to a girl that Ogre has had any kind of interaction with for a while.

And that's exactly why he can't stop thinking about fucking his room mate.

Or at least that's what Ogre kept telling himself.

But that was two hours ago. Before Liz and sex with Liz that made Ogre feel more annoyed than it gave him relief.

The jock had stood under the harsh spray of the shower for what felt like hours when he just let out a sigh and did what he's done everything in his power to avoid doing since that day when Judy came to see Lamar.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and let his mind do as it pleased for the first time in days.

He thought of Lamar in front of him.

On his knees with his mouth wrapped around Ogre's length. Warm and wet as Lamar moaned around his cock like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted while he touched himself. The fantasy shifted to Lamar leaning against the wall, panting and moaning as Ogre pressed tightly against his back as he fucked into the tri-lamb all while hissing and groaning against Lamar's ears.

He's not sure how long he was in there for, but it was long enough for the running water to turn cold and he's pretty sure he came more than once.

It should have made him feel better, especially since Ogre's sure he's never been more turned on before in his life but it didn't.

All he was left with when he left the bathroom was confusion, shame and pruney skin.

The shame is pretty self explanatory. He just jerked off to the closest thing he's had to a best friend since highschool. He fantasised about Lamar and liked it.

He liked it so much, he'd almost thought he fried his brain with pleasure the second time around. Which leads to the question as to why he liked it so much.

He's not gay is he?

He's never thought of any other guys like that before. If he really is gay then this should have happened a lot sooner right. I mean, he spent two years sharing a locker room with Stan Gable for crying out loud and Stan's attractive no doubt about that, but he's never thought of fucking Stan. The thought never even crossed his mind.

So why suddenly start having thoughts like that now and over Lamar?

It doesn't really make any sense.

Just then Ogre heard the familiar rumble of a truck as it pulled up in front of the house and Ogre knew that Lamar was back. The jock just continued to stare up at the ceiling wondering why his life suddenly decided to suck so much when he heard the sound of voices which were much too loud to just be talking.

Ogre got up out of the bed and looked out the window.

The truck was parked out front the way it always was when Pete brought Lamar home only he could hear Lamar's voice along with someone else's even from their room with the window shut.

They're arguing.

Ogre stood there watching as the figures seemed to move around in the cab of the truck until the passenger door was suddenly shoved open and Lamar got out of the truck. Slamming the door behind him as he walked through the gate and headed straight for the front door.

That's when the door on the driver's side opened and Ogre saw Pete Masters for the very first time.

He was around Ogre's height or maybe just a few inches shorter, which still made him pretty tall all things considered. He had jet black hair, sun tanned skin over hard defined muscle. You could tell that the guy was pretty well built even through his letterman jacket. Ogre couldn't really make out much else from where he stood, but he didn't really need to see much else to know that Booger's prediction was right.

He is a douchebag.

Pete left the door to his truck open as he got out and caught up to Lamar, grabbing the tri-lamb's arm to force him to stop. Lamar tugged back in an effort to pull free but Pete just grabbed his other arm to keep him still.

"Let me go!"

Ogre frowned when the reserve gave Lamar a hard shake as he said something that was too muffled out for Ogre to hear. Lamar tried to pull back again but Pete held on tight. The reserve stopped to shut his eyes and seemed to let out a sigh and spoke with his head down before opening his eyes again. It seemed like an apology, Lamar stood still and Ogre could see the anger in his eyes break away bit by bit but it didn't disappear completely.

Quietly Ogre opened the window, lifting the bottom panel up just enough so the sound carried up to the room.

Pete's hands seemed to loosen their grip and he stepped closer to Lamar, it was a little harder to hear since they weren't yelling anymore but Ogre could still make out the words.

"...sorry alright? I've been stressed out lately and I-" Pete moved closer pressing a kiss on Lamar's cheek that made both Ogre and Lamar flinch at the same time. "I need you, babe."

Lamar stayed tense as the other moved away from his cheek down to his neck and his expression twisted in discomfort as he raised his hands to push Pete away. "Pete, I'm not-"

"Yeah, I know. Look just... Think about it." The taller man said as he leaned in to nuzzle Lamar's neck, coming so close that their bodies were almost pressed together. Lamar looked away when the other pulled him closer still, "I mean we both want it and you know I'd never hurt you, right?"

Lamar didn't answer the question, "I need to go."

Pete pulled back to stare at the tri-lamb for a moment when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Lamar right on the lips.

Something inside of Ogre's chest twisted and tightened at the sight the same way that Lamar's hands seemed to twist in Pete's letterman jacket.

It seemed so different, knowing that Lamar was gay and even fantasising about him. None of it was quite as real as actually seeing Lamar kiss another guy. That part sort of put things into perspective for Ogre and now he wasn't quite sure what to say or even think.

Pete pulled back, "I'll see you on Tuesday."

Lamar gave a nod and Pete got back in his truck. The tri-lamb walked into the house the moment that the truck drove away and Ogre sat down on the bed, not even bothering to pretend like he was asleep when Lamar walked into the room.

Lamar didn't look up, he didn't notice Ogre sitting up waiting for him until he shut the door. The tri-lamb looked startled for a moment before he just let out a sigh as he leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. Not saying a word or even bothering to turn on the light as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Ogre asked after a moment of silence and Lamar let out a deep breath.

"I don't know. Did you see-"

"Yeah." Ogre admitted and Lamar swallowed hard as he pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, he letting his his head rest on his knees.

"You said he treats you nice."

"He does."

"That didn't look nice, Lamar."

Lamar let out a sigh, "I also said that he was rough around the edges."

"It looked like he was going to hurt you." Ogre said sounding a little frustrated, somehow he knew this isn't the first time that happened.

"But he didn't. He wouldn't." Lamar said finally and Ogre huffed out an angered breath as he got up off the bed and only had a moment's hesitation as he sat down next to his room mate.

"Are you sure?"

Lamar didn't answer and Ogre stared down at him for a moment, without thinking the jock wrapped an arm around Lamar's shoulder's instantly making the tri-lamb tense before he took a deep shaky breath and tried to relax.

"What were you fighting about?" Ogre asked and Lamar shook his head, "He wants something I'm not ready to give."

Ogre sat quietly for a moment with his mind working that statement over when what Booger said suddenly came back to him and it made sense. "Is it the same thing Sam wanted?"

Lamar tensed at the name and it almost seemed like he'd stopped breathing when he suddenly spoke, "Yes. But Pete isn't like Sam. He's not a bad person, he had a rough start and... He just _'needs'_ more."

Ogre gave a snort, "What kinda sob story did he feed you to get you to believe that?" Lamar looked up at the jock and Ogre gave him a wry smile. "I guess you were right, queer dating and straight dating isn't different at all."

"What're you-"

"Well what'd he say? That you're the only one that gets him and the only one who understands. Stan used to use that one on chicks all the time. Burk used to tell them some story about his old man never being around and his mom treating him like shit. His parents are practically saints. Another time Stan was dating this girl and she wouldn't put out so he told her that his old man died and that he 'needed' her to make him feel better." Ogre said staring out in front of them before giving a shrug, "I guess even a gay guy'll say anything to get into someone's pants."

Lamar didn't say anything when he suddenly leaned into Ogre's side, the jock almost jumped in surprise but stayed still when Lamar spoke.

"He's graduating next year so he's getting deployed as soon as he's done. So he wants to... He doesn't want to have to wait till then."

Ogre frowned, "Does it really work that way?"

"I don't know." Lamar gave a soft sniff, "I don't even know if I'd want to do it if it is true. He's-"

"A douchebag?"

"You're spending too much time with Booger." Lamar said quietly as he leaned into Ogre a little more, "He's more intense than I'm used to. It's just a little overwhelming sometimes."

"Like tonight?"

"No, not exactly. This is the first time he..." Lamar trailed off when he looked up at the wall towards the poster's on his side of the room. "We watched Top Gun on our first date and then tonight he says he got the video and we watched it again. He kissed me in the middle of it and then his hands... I panicked and then we started arguing."

Ogre's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Why'd you panic? Haven't you ever-"

"No I haven't." Lamar said shortly and Ogre looked down at him in surprise, feeling the other's cheek begin to warm through his shirt as he flushed with embarrassment.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

That part made him flush a little himself and he had to clear his throat as he shifted a bit against the door. "Not even with-"

"It never felt right with Sam and then I met Pete and I thought that maybe I could but now I'm not so sure." Lamar let out a heavy sigh, "I just don't want to make a mistake you know. It's supposed to feel right, but Sam and Pete-"

"We've never really done more than kiss except-" Lamar cut himself off as he stared at that poster on the wall, Ogre shifted uncomfortably wholly aware of the fact that he probably shouldn't be having this conversation with Lamar considering exactly what he'd been doing while thinking about his room mate just an hour before. Lamar felt the movement and quickly cleared his throat as he made to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be talking to you about this-"

"It's O.K." Ogre interrupted quickly. A little too quickly since Lamar paused to look up at the jock in slight surprise until Ogre cleared his throat, "I mean, I asked about it a couple days ago anyway remember?"

Lamar blinked and suddenly it was his turn to look away, "Right. Right I almost forgot about that." The tri-lamb shook his head with an sheepish smile, "I guess, I don't really have an answer for you on that one."

"It probably isn't all that different from doing it with a girl anyway." Ogre said pretending like he hasn't been fantasising about exactly how he'd like to fuck his room mate, but flushed at the new question that started burning in the back of his mind. Just knowing that what he was about to ask would seal the beginning of his doom if Lamar actually answered him. "How far have you gotten?"

Lamar's head snapped up in shock before he quickly ducked his head down and had to clear his throat as he spoke. This was getting a lot more awkward than either of them was really comfortable with.

He really is spending too much time with Booger.

"Let's just say it's not as far as either of them would have liked to have gotten." Lamar said with a heavy sigh as he got up but Ogre stayed right where he was and just watched him from his spot on the floor. "I don't really want to talk about this right now can we just... How was the party at delta gamma?"

The smile that Lamar gave Ogre was forced but the jock wouldn't push any further, he just gave a shrug and answered, "It was O.K, the others are still there."

"Well, it's not too late." Lamar commented lightly as he walked over to his desk and glanced at the digital clock perched near the corner, "Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Got bored."

"Oh. You know, we always talk about my love life but you never say anything about yours." Lamar was standing by his bed by now, he tugged off his jacket but paused to look back at the jock still sitting by the door and his smile warmed, "Have you met any nice girls lately, at the party maybe?"

"Nice girls? No not really," the jock started slowly as he watched Lamar move around the room, going from his bed to the closet where he disappeared behind the door. "But I think there's someone I kinda like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Lamar's shirt hit the floor and Ogre bit his bottom lip fighting back against the urge to lean to the side just a bit to see around the door.

Instead he just let out a low groan of frustration and let his head rest against the door, "They're already with someone else."

"Oh Ogre, I'm sorry." The tri-lamb said peering around the side of the door for a moment and the jock just shrugged, "It's fine besides, I don't even know if they'd like me back."

"I don't know why they wouldn't. You're a great guy Ogre."

"Think so?"

"Yeah."

"Would you go out with me?"

Lamar froze. Ogre couldn't see him from where he sat against the door but he could feel it, the room seemed to drop into complete and total utter silence almost as if the entire house felt awkward at Ogre's question.

Tension suddenly fallen over the room and Ogre really wanted to make it ease up even if it was just a bit, but he wasn't willing to take it back either. He wanted to know the answer to that question and Lamar well-

He could always ask Lamar about anything, the tri-lamb was infinitely patient. Lamar never got mad at him and he never made Ogre feel stupid when he asked a question.

And he really is basically the first real friend Ogre's had since highschool so asking his room mate about his current... Situation wouldn't be such a big deal would it?

Besides it's not like he's just going to blurt out the fact that he's been having dirty thoughts about Lamar. No, of course not.

Ogre's brain to mouth filter has gotten a lot better since he started living with the tri-lambs and hanging around Lamar. He doesn't just say the first thing that comes to mind anymore. He knows how to be careful.

Like Gilbert always says; "Subtlety is the best policy" and Ogre can totally do subtle.

"I mean if I was gay."

Lamar took a deep breath and looked around the door, "Well, I'm dating Pete right now Ogre-"

"If you weren't?"

Lamar sighed, staring at his room mate for a moment even through the semi darkness of the room. "If I was single and you were gay?" The tri-lamb pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and Ogre suddenly found his eyes focused on those bitten lips when Lamar suddenly answered.

"Yeah, I think I would." Ogre flushed. The tri-lamb gave an odd little smile before he just shook his head and disappeared behind the door. "You've been asking a lot of strange questions lately."

Ogre got up and walked over to sit on his bed just as Lamar closed the door. The jock was only a little disappointed when he came out dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. "I guess I'm just a little curious."

Lamar gave a cheeky grin as he turned back standing just two feet away from the other as he teased, "But not curious _'like that'_ right?"

Ogre just stared back at his room mate for a moment before he spoke, "I don't know."

Subtlety Ogre, subtlety.

"You don't know?" Lamar just blinked back in surprise. Ogre's eyes kept drifting down to Lamar's mouth, it was like he couldn't really focus on much else right at that moment. And another question instantly came to mind.

"Does he always kiss you like that?"

"What?"

Doom.

No, nonononono!

"Pete. You said you've never really done more than kiss-"

"I-"

"I've been wondering about some stuff lately and I just want to know what it's like with a guy."

Don't say it! DON'T SAY IT!

"Can I kiss you?"

And the brain to mouth filter is officially out of order.

Lamar gaped, blinking several times, "Ogre why would you-"

"You asked me if there was someone I liked." A light blush was burning underneath his skin right at that moment, but he still looked up to look into Lamar's eyes. "I think I like you and I just want to be sure."

Which is true. Ogre still isn't sure about the whole homosexual thing but he really does like Lamar and he wants to be sure as to exactly how far that like goes.

The tri-lamb held his gaze eyes searching for something. Whatever he found made him take a step back.

"Ogre, I think you're just... confused."

"Is that a no?"

Lamar let out a deep breath, "I'm not sure I-"

That wasn't a "no" and since he's basically passed the boundary of "things couldn't possibly get awkward after this" and right through the point of no return...

Quickly, before he could gain enough brain function to tell him what a monumentally stupid idea it was, the jock leaned forward and reached out to lock his hand around the tri-lamb's left wrist and pulled him forward. Lamar gave a yelp of surprise when he was suddenly yanked and had to reach out with his free hand to stop himself from toppling right onto his room mate.

In the end they were less than three inches apart. Ogre kept the hand he held down on the bed beside his leg while Lamar had his right hand braced against Ogre's chest, standing sort of hunched over between the jock's legs.

Lamar flushed and immediately tried to pull back but Ogre kept his wrist locked tight. The tri-lamb swallowed hard trying to ignore the way that the other's blue eyes seemed to bore into him even through the dark shadows of the room.

"Ogre-"

Lamar stopped when a hand suddenly came up to cup the side of his jaw, Ogre's eyes flicked over his face. He's always had big hands, but he's never really taken that much of a good look at them. His fingers went up right behind Lamar's ear while the palm of his hand ended just passed his chin. He could feel Lamar's pulse jump ever so slightly beneath his skin when his pinky and ring finger brushed over it, while his thumb brushed over Lamar's cheek.

It was a stark contrast even with the sparse lighting in the room. He was fairly well tanned but Lamar's skin was much darker than his own, softer too. A lot different from his own rough calloused hands. He never really noticed how soft Lamar's skin was before but then again, Lamar's never really let him touch him like this before.

Ogre pulled the other down even closer, making sure that there was still enough room for Lamar to pull away as he looked up into his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Something flashed behind Lamar's eyes and his hand clenched against the jock's shoulder as he breathed, "Yes."

Ogre gave a faint smile and he leaned up to seal their lips in a kiss. Lamar let out a soft gasp before leaning into it while Ogre let go of his wrist to wrap an arm around the tri-lamb's waist to bring him closer. The jock moaned as Lamar opened his mouth to allow entry and he slipped his tongue inside.

It wasn't really all that different from kissing a girl. It's just that now Ogre was holding onto hard lines instead of soft curves and Lamar didn't just automatically melt into it like most girls do. There was a little resistance in the beginning, in an almost hesitant kiss but of course the tri-lamb leaned into it. Wrapping his arms around Ogre's neck as he was dragged closer.

The jock turned with Lamar still in his arms, slowly easing the tri-lamb back onto the bed as he pressed down closer. Earning a deep moan as Lamar's hands tangled in his hair and he felt himself start to harden. Lamar suddenly pushed and Ogre pulled back, breathing hard as he stared down at the tri-lamb when Lamar spoke, having the same kind of trouble breathing.

O.K so maybe he's a little gay.

"Stop."

"Why?"

Ogre breathed and Lamar swallowed hard before he spoke, "This is a mistake."

"Why?" Ogre repeated feeling a little annoyed since he was really starting to enjoy the kiss when Lamar spoke again, "Because Pete-"

"Pete is an asshole."

"You're confused."

"Not about you." The jock said as he braced both hands on either side of Lamar's head, "I like you, a lot. I'm sure about that-"

"Ogre-"

"I fucked a girl."

"What?" Lamar frowned in confusion as he stared back at the jock and Ogre had to take a deep breath before he spoke. "Tonight at the party, she was coming onto me so I fucked her. But... I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time."

Lamar gaped as he tried to sit up but Ogre just pushed him back down grabbing his wrists to keep him still, "What-"

"I've been thinking about you all week, I can't stop thinking about you. Now that I've kissed you, I don't wanna have to stop. I don't know if I'm gay or if I could like other dudes, but I know I like you and..." Ogre said leaning down to start kissing down Lamar's neck and the tri-lamb took in a shuddering breath, "I know that I want you."

"Ogre I can't," Lamar forced out biting back a moan when the jock steadily moved down towards his collar. "I get it, you're not ready."

Ogre said as he pulled back with a smile as he let go of the tri-lamb's wrists and pressed a short kiss against his lips, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can wait. I just... I wanna try, this."

Lamar's head gave a slight tilt as he stared back at the other before letting out a sigh, "And what about Pete?"

"He's a douchebag." Ogre shrugged, "Dump him."

"Just like that, huh?" Lamar said with a strained laugh and Ogre smiled, "Just like that."

Lamar looked away, staring at that poster on his side of the wall as he spoke, "It wasn't supposed to be like that you know. It was supposed to be like Maverick and Charlie with take my breath away, play-"

"Maverick was an idiot." Ogre said casually making Lamar stare up at him with a frown, "At least that's what Booger says anyway. Charlie coulda done better."

The tri-lamb suddenly laughed and Ogre couldn't help but smile at the warmth that just radiated from Lamar when he laughed until his giggles started dying down and he just lay back against the bed, "I guess I'll have to find a new song then."

"You mean the one you're always singing?"

"Yeah, it's the song that plays in the background when Maverick and Charlie-" Lamar cut himself off diverting his eyes for a moment and Ogre grinned as he finished on the tri-lamb's behalf. "You mean when they fucked."

"Yes," Lamar said with a glare while Ogre just laughed and he rolled his eyes, "That's how you're meant to feel when your in love, like your breathless."

"Did you feel like that with Pete?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure if..." Lamar said suddenly looking far away, "He's so intense, sometimes it's like I can't breathe. I guess I just thought-I figured something would change but-"

Lamar was cut off when Ogre suddenly leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, drawing out a deep moan from the tri-lamb as he wrapped his arms around Ogre's neck while his back arched off the bed and Ogre groaned at the feeling of having Lamar pressed so tightly against him before he broke the kiss and Lamar gasped.

"How was that?" Ogre asked with a slight smile and a deep flush on his face and Lamar took deep breaths as he returned the smile.

"I'll think about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday night, they were all out on the couch.

There were just two days left before the house party so Lamar was busier than usual, Ogre hadn't really seen him much but it's not like Lamar was avoiding him.

No, things were surprisingly not awkward between him and his room mate the next day. Nothing between them changed much really, Lamar still helped him with his course work and they still talked about random things. Only, I suppose the kissing was new.

Ogre suddenly found himself pulling the tri-lamb closer every time they were alone or when no one else was looking and Lamar let him. It was... Odd.

But not in a bad way, it's just that Ogre hasn't really been in an actual relationship since fresh man year. He hasn't wanted to get into something like that with someone since fresh man year. Dating always seemed like such a pain since girls always seemed so needy and demanding so Ogre's basically been going on one night stands since his second year.

But now there's this thing with Lamar and it was actually kinda nice, even though Lamar still hadn't broken up with Pete yet.

The reserve called a couple of times during that weekend since Lamar apparently seemed to be avoiding him and even showed up at the house on sunday night. Of course Ogre gets that it's hard for him and he has every right to be weary of the jocks feelings.

It is a little strange isn't it?

Finding out that your once very straight room mate suddenly has feelings for you. Ogre can admit that he's still a little confused himself.

But he really does like Lamar, honestly he does so he doesn't mind waiting.

Tuesday night, Lamar was out presumably with the mu's. Things had been going a little slow lately so Lewis and Gilbert decided to break out the Star wars video's and have a marathon to make good use of the little free time they had.

The lights were off leaving only the glow of the television set to cast dark shadows all across the room. Gilbert, Lewis and Wormser were all on the floor watching the television set with warm smiles as. It was the scene where Luke escapes from Hoth with the robot... R2-D2. Of course they all know that Luke survives, but with the way those three were watching you'd swear that they haven't already seen this movie twenty times.

Ogre gave a snort at that, but didn't move from his spot on the couch near the window.

Takashi and Booger were on the other couch, with Takashi studiously watching on while Booger drooled on his arm as he slept. Point Dexter was on a chair near the end of the couch while Stewart and the other tri-lambs were scattered around the room.

Faintly, if only just barely, Ogre heard the front door close and he looked up at the doorway when Lamar suddenly appeared, tugging off his jacket to hang it up before he turned into the room.

"The Empire strikes back, huh. Haven't we seen this ten times already?" All that earned him was a series of loud hisses but Lamar just smiled, with the glow of the tv illuminating his face before he seemed to let out a quiet sigh as he made his way through the room. Ogre moved his legs off the couch and Lamar only paused for a second before he sat down, pulling at the blanket on the back of the couch as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet up to put the blanket over himself.

The tri-lamb leaned back against the seat and shut his eyes making Ogre frown as he leaned towards the other to whisper.

"Long day?"

"Yeah, too long." Lamar sighed out again, "All I want to do right now is sleep and never wake up."

Ogre gave a soft smile, "At least the party's in a few days, so you won't have to work with the mu's as much right?"

"I wasn't with the mu's tonight, Ogre."

"Where were you then?"

"I went to go see Pete."

Ogre paused as he stared at Lamar, barely even aware of the others in the room as he let his head rest on the couch, "And?"

Lamar let out a deep breath, briefly looking around the room to make sure that they were all still focused on the movie. But the tv was loud and Lamar honestly doubted that anything could draw their attention from master Yoda training Luke.

Lamar turned so he was facing the jock, pulling his legs up against his chest and the blanket a little higher up onto his shoulders while Ogre moved a little closer.

"I broke up with him and... He got angry."

There was a pause, Ogre felt his blood begin to boil while Lamar just looked down at the blanket clutched between his fingers.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he didn't hurt me." Lamar said quietly and Ogre let out a breath of relief, "Although my arms are probably going to be bruised tomorrow. He... He just screamed and said stuff, he called me names."

"Like what?"

"Cock tease, fag, queer. Ironic since he's the one that was trying to sleep with me." Lamar said with a humourless snort before he shook his head as he pursed his lips together in a tight line for a moment before letting out a shaky breath, "But that wasn't even half of it."

Ogre glared, "Bastard."

"Yeah well, Booger's usually right, but no one ever listens to him." Lamar said letting his head rest on Ogre's shoulder as he glanced at the tri-lamb still passed out on the couch. "He really was a douchebag. I didn't even feel a little guilty when his nose broke."

Ogre blinked in surprise, "You hit him?"

"Somewhere between the _'fags'_ and _'boys'_ I guess I just lost it. I didn't even realise that I'd punched him till he hit the ground." Lamar shook his head as he lifted up his hand the way he did after he got a manicure and was inspecting his nails, "It's a little disappointing, though. I didn't even get my knuckles bruised, pussy."

Ogre had to fight back against the laugh that suddenly bubbled up in his throat and covered his hand so the noise wouldn't escape while Lamar gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

Ogre looked back down at the tri-lamb with a slight frown, "For what?"

"I'd probably still be dating him if it wasn't for you... I think when you kissed me, it gave me a little courage."

Warmth spread right up to the jock's face in a warm blush and Ogre just smiled back, "You're welcome."

The next moment Lamar tilted his head up and gave Ogre a kiss, making the jock let out a slight gasp of surprise before he lifted a hand to cup the side of the tri-lamb's face and deepen the kiss.

Lamar wrapped his arms around the Ogre's neck's and moaned as he was dragged closer when the lights suddenly went on and they pulled apart, blinking back so their eyes could adjust when they suddenly realised that everyone was staring.

Takashi sat there with wide eyes while Booger was awake and staring. Lewis and Gilbert both gaped while Wormser pulled his glasses off and wiped them clean before putting them back on again. Surprisingly enough Point Dexter was the only one still watching the movie.

"Uh..." Ogre and Lamar just froze.

"I can't believe it." Gilbert breathed and Lamar pulled away to try and explain when-

"I told you so." Point Dexter said still staring at the television, "Each of you owe me twenty dollars for a grand total of three hundred."

"Unbelievable, you couldn't just wait like two more fucking weeks?!" Booger almost screeched as he moved in his seat to pull out his wallet. While the other's all did the same, Lewis huffed as he got up to get his secret stash in the kitchen.

"You had a bet-" Lamar glared, "Exactly what were you betting on?"

"How long it would take for jockstrap over there to make a move."

Ogre blushed as his mouth fell open in a gape, "But how-"

"Please, even I could tell that you've had it bad since that second week after you moved in." Wormser said with a pout as he crawled over to his bag in the corner of the room to take out his wallet, "I guess I just thought that Pete would be a nicer guy and it might take a little longer."

Lamar almost let out a sigh at that, "He wasn't." The boy paused to get up and walk up to his friend, wrapping his arms around Lamar in a hug.

"I'm sorry, 'Mar."

"It's O.K, he was a douchebag anyway."

"Told you so!" Booger called and both Wormser and Lamar rolled their eyes before the boy genius walked over to Point Dexter and gave him the twenty dollar bill in his hand.

Point Dexter gave a nod as he counted out the notes in his hand before folding them up and putting them in his pocket. "Can we finish the movie now?"

"Sure." Gilbert said as he got up to turn off the lights while everyone else got settled when Booger suddenly spoke, glaring at both Ogre and Lamar. "Hey, no more making out. It's bad enough that I lost and I haven't gotten any in months, I don't need you two rubbing it in some more."

The lights went out and Ogre and Lamar just stared at the rest of the tri-lambs as they went on as if nothing happened.

Ogre let out a heavy sigh as he slumped against the couch and Lamar did the same.

"Sometimes they're such a pain."

Ogre huffed out a laugh as he reached out to take Lamar's hand into his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lamar groaned as he was pressed against the bed, tilting his head to the side to give Ogre some more room as he nipped and sucked at his neck.

The house party, went off without a hitch.

Lamar and the mu's managed to salvage all of the decorations that were ruined changing the theme from springtime carnival to black and white after repainting half of the decorations. Most of the on campus frats and sororities showed up, except for alpha-beta of course.

U.N. Jefferson also made an appearance at the party, giving Ogre and Lamar not so subtle hints at the fact that he knew about everything that happened in all the chapters of Lambda-Lambda-Lambda. Fortunately the man didn't seem all that upset, he just told them to be careful.

Weeks passed after that and then finally months, dating was hard on both of them. Not because they weren't getting along because they were getting along just fine. Ogre just didn't realise exactly how hard it was dating another guy.

1980 and all, you'd think that things would be a lot different now and they were to a certain extent. But Lamar still wasn't too comfortable going out on dates very often and Ogre gets it, it was just hard not being able kiss the tri-lamb whenever he wanted or hold his hand even if they were out in public.

At the house, no one cared. They usually watched tv with Lamar sitting in Ogre's lap every other night and the others usually just rolled their eyes whenever they were caught making out outside of their room.

But outside the house things were different.

It sucked on so many different levels, but they managed to make it work.

About three months later they did _'it'_ for the first time. Before they'd just make out. There was harsh fast groping in the dark and blow jobs that Ogre realised he kinda liked giving. Really, they were just fumbling around like a couple of teenagers at first.

But then Lamar said that he wanted to try it, he said that he finally felt ready and it was just a little bit awkward at first.

Lamar's never had sex period but Ogre has so he sort of took the lead on that one.

As previously mentioned, Ogre's had anal sex with girls before so he knows what to do so he doesn't hurt someone. But working with male anatomy is still very different from female anatomy, so again it was a little awkward.

Fortunately, all that awkwardness flew right out the window when they actually got down to it and Ogre discovered that unlike girls, guys have a sweet spot back there.

With that discovery came another one that Ogre honestly never would've guessed.

Lamar is a screamer.

Was it a little weird?

Maybe.

But still, hearing Lamar beg just before they fucked against the wall was still the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Rick..."

Frederick W. Palowaski

Rick, is the name Lamar started calling him after Ogre told him what his full name was. Of course Lamar didn't use it too often, mostly when they were alone like this. He'd moan it whenever he got dangerously close to his end or whisper it in the jock's ear when he really wanted to get his attention, causing a shiver to rush down Ogre's spine and his arousal to spike.

Isn't there a name for this sort of thing?

What does Point Dexter call it; classical conditioning.

"Rick..." Lamar moaned again as his hands tangled in Ogre's hair and he locked their lips in a deep kiss, briefly sucking on the other's tongue while his legs wrapped tight around Ogre's waist.

Just like a vice.

The thought almost made Ogre want to get up and fuck the tri-lamb against the wall but instead he tried to concentrate on his hands.

Three fingers down, Lamar was already groaning mess and Ogre's patience was starting to wear thin. Lamar fell back against the bed with a gasp.

"Rick..."

"Yeah, baby." Ogre growled as he sucked on a soft spot just below Lamar's jaw and the tri-lamb let out a needy moan as his hands slipped down to the jock's back.

"You know what I wanna do?"

Ogre moved back up to press a kiss on Lamar's lips, "What?"

The tri-lamb smirked as he slid his hands down to Ogre's chest and pushed, the jock moved with him frowning a little as he was forced to lie back down on his back with his knees pulled up. "What're-"

Ogre was cut off when Lamar moved over his stomach and grasped a hold of his dick, making the jock moan as he gave his already lube slicked sex a long stroke before positioning himself over his entrance and slowly impaling himself on the hard cock.

Ogre gasped and had to fight back against the sudden urge to sit up as his cock was slowly engulfed in a warm tight heat.

"Ah..." Lamar breathed as he pulled back a bit before slowly moving back down again until he was filled to the hilt and he stopped to take deep gasping breaths.

Ogre was panting hard, fighting back against the urge to thrust up as the man above him adjusted until Lamar gave a slow grind, pulling a hiss from Ogre's throat before he started moving. Slowly moving up and down before picking up the pace.

"Rick..." Lamar moaned as he moved a little faster, eyes blown wide from the electric currents of pleasure flowing through him from each brush against his prostate. The tri-lamb had both hands braced against Ogre's chest, splayed out against the ridges of hard muscle beneath smooth skin. Lamar paused if only for a moment so he could lean down and press a kiss on the jock's lips and Ogre wrapped a hand on the back of his neck and leaned up a bit so he could deepen it.

"God, you feel so fucking good." Ogre breathed against Lamar's lips before he pulled back to start moving again, periodically rolling his hips in a grind before moving up and down again. Ogre's hips gave a slight thrust causing them to connect hard and Lamar screamed.

"Rick!"

There it is.

Ogre grinned as he grasped a tight hold on the tri-lamb's hips to lift him up and pull him down onto his cock, forcing another scream from the man above him before he moaned, "Oh fuck yes... harder."

Ogre moaned as he started thrusting up as well and Lamar threw his head back, "god, Rick... Harder-ah!"

The next moment saw them flipped over and Lamar gasped when his back hit the bed but it didn't last long as that gasp turned into a scream as Ogre started thrusting into him going hard and fast while the tri-lamb writhed and moaned beneath him. Until Lamar let out one more cry as he came in ribbons of white taking Ogre with him as his walls closed in around Ogre's cock and he came with a low growl against Lamar's neck, collapsing right on top of the other.

The room was silent with nothing more than their silent breathing to fill it when Ogre asked, "How do you feel?"

Lamar smiled as he wrapped his arms around the jock's neck and pressed a kiss against Ogre's sweaty hair. "Breathless."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think
> 
> I'm working on another RoTN fic so I decided to post this so long.
> 
> Please review


End file.
